Krogan Vanguard
Tough biotic warrior with point-blank damage who quickly travels to enemies. After getting drunk and missing his Rite of Passage on Tuchanka, the shame and disappointment drove the Krogan Vanguard to join up with the Initiative. He has a few anger management issues and likes to hit things. Hard. Skills and stats Player Notes General Notes *Compared to the Human Vanguard, this character is slower, but with greater survivability and a much stronger melee attack. Almost every Charge should be followed with a headbutt, and Rage combined with Fortify will quickly make him deal punishing damage to any reachable target, all while being nearly impervious to light weapons fire. *As with other characters with Charge, this character can be suited for Retrieval and Devices objectives provided there's an enemy to Charge to nearby. An active Fortify will slow the vanguard down a bit, but worth it if under heavy fire. *Thanks to Rage rank 2, the Krogan Vanguard can bring a decent combination of rapid-fire pistol and a hard-hitting pistol or shotgun without going over the weight limit. If there are enough skills left for APEX Training, the extra 10% weight capacity should be sufficient for carrying the heaviest weapons with few issues. *The Krogan Vanguard's primer skills are locked behind rank 6 evolutions and are only useful in close range, effectively meaning no long-distance detonation setups before Charging in. To pull off combo detonations with Charge without relying on outside factors, investing in ammo boosters is recommended. **A Krogan Vanguard can approach an enemy (through walking/dashing) to trigger the Fortify purge first then Charging point-blank to trigger a tech detonation. Multiple clumps of enemies can be demolished nearly instantly through this method. The process is more efficient if Shock Trooper is selected for Charge rank 6 and recharge times are optimized for fast cooldowns, allowing for Charge spamming and triggering detonations every second Charge. **Purge + Charge can also be used as a quick escape from flanking units if one or more manage to sneak up on blind sides. *Nova is of limited use to the Krogan Vanguard due to the focus on melee damage. There are other abilities worth allocating skill points to while the character hasn't reached Rank XX yet. *As with all Vanguard characters, care must be taken to avoid getting killed by enemy units with grab/insta-kill melee attacks. *Put Sharpshooters, Anointed, and Observers on second priority if within line of sight. Oftentimes the "killing blow from nowhere" can be traced to them while the Krogan Vanguard is busy dealing with enemies at closer ranges. Kett *Cloaked Destined can be difficult to target. One way of getting them to come out is approaching their fog, purging Fortify, then Charging at the stunned kett. Outlaw *Going mano-a-mano against a Berserker on higher difficulties is ill-advised; as tough as the Vanguard is, the Berserker is tougher. It will only be brought down through constant damage barrage, usually with teammates. Remnant *Floating units can be challenging to Charge and kill especially on open areas. If not packing long-range weapons, better herd them to more claustrophobic spaces.